Funeral Tears
by MoetEtCadaver
Summary: Pretending to pay respects.


The white orchid flowers filled the room. As tilted violins lay against a steady violinists chest, the stems identically pressed tight. As if the flowers were resting upon the mourners hearts. Through the colored stained glass windows of the Roman Catholic church could the black hearse be seen. Handkerchiefs seemed to comfort the lachrymose eyes of every griever seated in the churches pew, all but CC; the stranger at a funeral.

"Maxwell?"

"CC? What the blasts are you doing in the gentleman's lavatory?"

"Maxwell, Maxwell. We're both adults, correct?" Revealing a toothy grin through her lipstick, the same shade of red as Sara's blood.

CC leaned seductively against the frame of the bathroom door before letting it close slowly. Dressed in haute couture per usual. Dolce & Gabbana strapless black dress, form fitting and at mid-length. Her blonde hair was tied back and she wore a small black hat at the top of her head."Isn't it a bit infantile to be so hung up on if I see the inside of the boys bathroom or if I don't? I can guarantee you that there isn't anything in here I haven't already seen." Magnificently she chuckled.

"I'm aghast you showed to be truthful." Brown eyes which had shape shifted over the past day to that of puppy dogs looked confused. "I assumed that after our... disagreement you and I were at bad blood."

It was scary how convincing Ms. Babcock was when she threw her hand over her heart, as if to appear in a state of sorrow and despair. "I'm just as broken hearted as you are Max." Biting her lip and casting her eyes to the floor, Maxwell bought every ounce of pain her act was producing. Being in the theater business for as long as they were had obviously taught CC flawless acting. Out stretching her arms toward him, in search for a condolence hug. CC took advantage of his desperation and reached for him, pulling him against her chest. He wasn't hesitant to hug her back. In his lowness and loss he was seeking a woman's comfort. CC squeezed him tightly, resting her chin upon his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of his cologne unrestrainedly. As she opened her eyes she could see her reflection in the mirror. She looked good in his arms. Good thing it was angled so only _she_ was facing the mirror; He couldn't her smirking wildly, madly. "Sara was like a_ sister_ to me. A dear blood sister. Remember Maxwell, I was her maid of honor at your wedding."

"Yes, I do recall that CC." Maxwell grabbed the shoulders of his business partner to cause some space between them both, lightly he pushed her away.

"You know CC; I've spent the hours of grandfather time gallivanting famous cities with you for business I always thought that... I'd be the unfortunate one. All those private jet trips, trains, foreign cars. I was certain I was chancing luck. I invested so much of my savings into life insurance that in the event of my passing the children and Sara would be well off financially. I never expected Sara to go before I. . ."

Maxwell sighed through his nostrils "Especially because I was the one who was ill."

CC remembered that. Maxwell came down with a tropical flu and was delirious for days with a high temperature. They weren't sure if he'd recover. A vile liquid poison sat in CC's cabinet ever since. She decided if he would die, she'd just kill herself so they could be together in Heaven. After thinking it over chances were CC would be headed straight for flames and not halos, so killing herself would probably not bring them together. Only separate them for all eternally. Though somehow she'd never ridden her cabinet of the toxic mixture. Once you got to really know her, which CC was admittedly honest, _she wasn't a well woman._

CC looked up at him, her icy, cold, stone faced stare masked into counterfeit sympathy. "Aw you poor baby. Time will pass and you'll forget all about Sara. Eventually you will get over her."

His hands dropped from her shoulders and fell as his sides. His squared, chiseled masculine jaw dropped and he stuttered in displease, disgust but mainly discomfort. "CC, I am, it's... Grieving is never as blatant. Sara wasn't replaceable dinnerware china. The heart never forgets..."

"Oh of course, of course! I simply meant that I'm always here for you dear. _In sickness and in health._"

* * *

Like a shark could sense bloody waters CC was drawn to the embalming chemicals. The scent of formaldehyde on Sara's corpse was still so fresh.

The walk way became a cat walk as she modeled her outfit, the sound of the thickness in her high heals clunked with each step. As she neared the altar she smirked devilishly. Taking the black veil screen inside of the hat down, she let it fall over her face and eyes. Once the coal veil was in place she took her seat.

She decided on front row, a place for the immediate family. She sat amongst the teary eyed children. Close enough to look like a diamond in the rough in front of Maxwell's parents (who were seated behind) but far enough so their running eyes and snot filled noses wouldn't come in contact with her designer outfit.

The organ started. The sound of the deep instrument played harmoniously within the sound of sniffles and sobs amongst the crowd. Maxwell stood at the altar, next to the open casket. CC leaned to her side toward a young Brighton, quite impressed. "The mortuary beautician did quite the job on mumsy."

As the service advanced CC met with every cue, when one of the family begun to recite a eulogy out were her facial tissues from her clutch purse, dabbing at her eyes from under the veil. CC portrayed a few sobs for the cameras. She was deserving of an Oscar for her performance.

Briefly Sara's parents were the speakers. Roberta and Earnest stood next to a soft headshot of their daughter. Everyone felt for the mourning parents who trying to keep from crying in front of a room full of condolers. "Thank you all for coming. It is one of lives most unfortunate tragedies to bury your child. I wouldn't wish it on even my worst foe. My husband and I are at a loss of words right now at this fragile time. Our hearts are irreparably torn. Our Sara was sent from Heaven, She was a good mother. A loving wife. Just a compassionate, kindhearted woman. I know I speak for everyone in this room when I say she will be dearly missed." Barely able to choke out those words to finish before walking back for their seats, as they passed CC she flashed a smile of empathy, inspired to show sincerity. "My condolences!"

"Thank you dear." Sara's mother Roberta took CC's hand into her hand, CC used her free hand to simulate she was drying her eyes.

* * *

Soon the ceremony was ending and burial was next. Row by row the people got to their feet. Elizabeth Sheffield came up to CC's ear, since she was siting only a row behind. The older woman appeared hesitant and unsure, she clearly didn't want to break the news to CC nor harm her feelings after she so courteously came to pay respects. "CC, my son told us he didn't expect you to show so we only brought enough red roses for the guests to bury her with."

Rubbing her own chest, in the place her heart would be if she'd had one. "Such a pity..."

"Well the funeral director informed me there are some left over roses from the Glassinger funeral held yesterday, but the colors will clash with the colors Sara's parents chose."

"Aw... And I _so_ desperately wanted to leave Sara with something."

"My husband James said they are fine with it considering the occasion."

Earnest, Sara's father walked up to CC, handing her one single, long stemmed black rose. CC glanced as he placed it in her hand. Her surrounding uncertainties about the grim color showing. "This is the last one left darling."

"How apropos!"

* * *

In solitary style they walked, one by one, in a long line. The dropping of each red rose lay to rest in the casket. People got especially wet in the eyes as they watched the children drop in their rose.

Elizabeth and James Sheffield simultaneously let tears stream down their cheeks as their grandchildren innocently set the flowers in. CC inched closer so they could hear her low pale whisper. "Oh the poor little lambs... Wouldn't it be a nice gesture if your son remarried and gave them a proper mother? I mean, uh... I KNOW no one will ever take the place of their natural mother but if-"

"What a kind thought CC."

Brightly beaming from diamond earring to earring. "Oh you know my nature... kind, nurturing, wifelike."

* * *

Maxwell dropped his rose in the casket, started to tear up upon looking at his late darling. He kissed his fingertips and lay them to her lips before the sight was all together_ too much._ He slammed shut his eyes and turned away, standing at the side of her casket as others walked up. CC was the last. As she looked down at the body she carefully examined for any flaws. Premature wrinkles, age marks, crows feet, lines around her mouth. Anything to make herself feel better.

Involuntarily CC shrieked while looking down, scanning Sara's appearance. Composure was lost, haywire eyes attracted Maxwell's attention as the blonde visibly became unglued. The performance of phony sorrow and sympathy were gone once CC lost her face. Sitting upon Sara's ring finger lay a signature princess-set diamond atop a pavé band. CC estimated it to be at least 3.5 carats! That madcap hussy was to be buried in her diamond engagement ring! Had this meant Maxwell had no plans to remarry and give the ring to a future candidate? CC turned her head to her side to see if anyone was paying attention. If clearness; she would snatch it off of her pretty little dead finger. To her right was Maxwell. Whose attention was triggered.

"CC you appear in an upset. What can the matter be?"

Impersonating melancholy so deeply and scrupulously Maxwell never had a chance to escape the devil-womans web. Nor would he ever be onto her. Never would he know _her_ secret. "The darling woman!" CC rushed to suffering. "I'm heartsick for our loss Maxwell." Reaching for Maxwell's hand she pulled him in next to her, until their hipbones were neighboring. "I was so close with her... I lost my fairest friend."

The first real show of sympathy displayed between them was on Maxwell's part, while their sides were touching he gripped his business associate's hand. Feeling bad CC had lost someone she valued so close to her, though honestly he'd never even known she cared. _But CC wouldn't lie to him, would she?_ "Your company is valued CC." He held her fingers firmly as they walked out of the church that day together, side by side, hand in hand. As the reached the doorway CC turned her head back to have a final glance. All she could see was the contrast of the red roses and the singleness of that one black one laying atop them.


End file.
